kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kirby Star Allies
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8fMmwbtq3w For information: P.S.I didnt actually make this video Spiked Flame (talk) 19:18, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Gallery Before I go around making changes: Is there any particular reason as to why the screenshots are compressed instead of just using the full quality from the press kit? (Two of them are also missing, but I can upload them shortly.) --¤Ele 22:26, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know about the compressing issue--I just saved them to my desktop and reuploaded them, so something could've happened during the transition. As for the two missing ones, I figured 12 images for the gallery was enough for Day 1, and ignored the images I thought were redundant: One of Kirby holding a Fire Sword and one of him recruiting a Poppy Bros. Jr., of which we have two images like those. You may add them if you wish, though. NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 16:11, June 25, 2017 (UTC) ::I'll just update the uploaded ones for now. --¤Ele 17:05, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Learning More About This Game https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8fMmwbtq3w For information JonasEVB (talk) 16:20, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Kirby: Star Allies (with a colon) or Kirby Star Allies? The wiki is conflicting itself on several pages, and since the japanese name has a colon, it gets confusing. Is there confirmation for either? Kittenchilly1234 (talk) 14:34, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :As no official source has a colon with it that I've seen thus far, we've gone without having a colon. Some people put it there due to paralleling Triple Deluxe, Planet Robobot, Squeak Squad, and Canvas Curse, all of which have a colon (at least initially, as some still official sources lack a colon for Squeak Squad and Canvas Curse). Iqskirby (talk) 14:46, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Alright, this has gotten to an officially annoying point. It seems that both Battle Royale and Star Allies have gone with and without the colon in their names in official sources. Looking at the list of games features on the direct has them with colons, however, other sources on the Nintendo website, including the wikipedia pages, and most sources in general it seems (based on my Google results), are without them. I'm getting really sick of the name changes, so we ought to stop somewhere. Which is it, and why? Iqskirby (talk) 23:19, October 1, 2017 (UTC) :I like them without the colons, but that's just a personal preference thing. :NerdyBoutKirby 25 years. Even niftier. 01:52, October 2, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm personally for without colons as well. Iqskirby (talk) 03:23, October 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Kirby: Battle Royale has a colon whereas Star Allies doesn't, Kirby: Battle Royale and here. ::Kirby Star Allies and here. Its pretty confusing because on other sources Battle Royale doesn't have a colon, but I've never seen an official source with colons for the Switch game. Amazon could also show some proof. CheerfulWhite (talk) 18:06, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :::If someone can get a picture of the box art spine or the name of the game referenced in the manual, that'd be great. The box art spine has a colon in KTD and KPR (although they don't have a colon for KCC or KSqSq). Iqskirby (talk) 18:33, October 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::I originally suggested we wait until the game releases to add a colon or not. As of now I guess we should leave the page as-is. Like IQS noted, some sources have "Kirby: Battle Royale", and others have "Kirby Battle Royale". I think there was an image of the boxart somewhere on the Discord server, but as to which channel/where it was exactly, I can't remember. Also, CheerfulWhite, those sources do show that it's "Kirby: Battle Royale", but if you clicked on some of IQSKirby's links, you'll also see that it's spelled "Kirby Battle Royale" by official sources. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 21:08, October 2, 2017 (UTC)